Blood Means Nothing
by OccultDawn
Summary: - Pairings: Byakuya/Renji and Shuuhei/Kira - AU Renji, Hisagi, Kira and Rukia all met in the orphanage until the day Rukia and Renji are picked up from there. Renji has to place his mother in a clinic for mental health and deal with it as he meets a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** Byakuya/Renji and Shuuhei/Kira

**Rate:** M, just to be sure.

**Notes:** Well I'm not sure about this idea and I am still new at writing. My english isn't the best XD I thought of making an AU around my two fave Bleach couples but I am still pretty unsure about it. Also it is mostly ByaRen but since Shuhei and Kira are already a couple here and Renji's best friends they serve as support in this story. I'm truly sorry if some characters are OOC. Still, I hope you have a good time reading it.

* * *

**Blood means Nothing**

It was 8:00 pm and Hisagi and Kira were sit in their livingroom couch waiting for a call, both silent, the television was off and the only sound that could be heard was from Hisagi's cigarette burning. Abarai Renji, one of their best friends was going to intern his own mother in an Instituition, Hisagi called it asylum, and in fact it was.

Their friendship was going on for more than 15 years, those three plus Rukia all met in the orphanage, Hisagi was older but only by 2 years. All of them treated the others as family, and they really were. There is one thing they learned a long time ago...blood doesn't mean anything.

- It's been 3 years...- said Kira breaking the silence.

- Ha?..what happened 3 years ago?..- Hisagi answered.

- You quit smoking...- he looked at his lover annoyed.

- Yeah – he sighed – is just this once, it is not even tasting good.

- What's the matter? - Kira caressed the other's cheek.

- We should had gone with him.

- I don't think so – a soft smile in his face, he kissed his lover forehead – he wanted to do this alone and we must respect that, Renji is strong. The best we can do is be here when he needs the most.

- You are right. - he smiled and reach his lover cheek to caress it – We should call him to come here after he is done and we could dinner together.

- That's a great idea – Kira smiled tenderly.

Hisagi exhaled the last smoke he had in his lungs...when he was smashing his cigarette in the ashtray his cellphone started to ring, Highway to Hell by AC/DC first riff started echoing in the room, it was Renji's ringtone..

- What the hell were you thinking? it's 8 pm, what happened? - Hisagi said in a loud tone.

- I had to stay there after the internment for bureaucracies shits, only got out now!

- Uh what a pain...so we can order some pizzas and you can stay with us tonight..

- What am I? a 5 year old kid?I have my own studio you know?

- Don't be like that you ass!

- Ok...I'll be there in 1 hour...I'm an easy bastard..- said Renji laughing

- Ok see ya!

Hisagi turned off the cellphone.

- You know - started Kira - I actually thought that Renji and Rukia would be happy with their respective family after they came to the orphanage to pick them up...I'm feeling so guilty right now..I hated them because they were leaving me and I was feeling jealous because I didn't have no one to pick me up...- he shook his head.

- Yeah you know we were kids..you don't have to feel guilty about that...kids don't evaluate those things.

- Now Rukia is forbidden to hang out with us, his brother is so cold to her and Renji...so much years of abuse and now has to intern his own mother...that... thing - Kira shrugged disgusted - I guess the lucky one is me..

- Yeah? And why is that? - asked Hisagi lifting only one eyebrow.

Kira moved to Hisagi's lap putting one leg in each side rubbing his body against the other, then he licked very lightly the corner of Hisagi's mouth and he smirked...

- You kept your promise.- he smiled.

- Of course I would. - they kissed deeply.

**- 10 years ago - **

In a dark, cold room with more that 10 beds, a thin blond-haired boy was looking for his best friend:

- Shuu...where are you?...Shuu?

- I'm heeereee! - he heard the voice coming from under the one of the beds.

- What are you doing hiding under the bed?

- Principal Smith is coming to punish me..

- Did you hit that big guy that is always eating cookies, again?

- Yeah...

- Aaah Shuu...you have to stop hitting other people...Rukia is crying...we have to go and be with her!

- Why?

- I don't know, but Renji is in the Principal's office maybe he hit someone too..

It was March 14th and one could feel the the first welcoming heat of the Spring, in the Smith Orphanage the first blossoming flowers were starting to show in the yard trees...what a terrible happy scene compared to the suffering of more than thirty children, unwanted souls..being abused or left alone...all of them had a dark past, Abarai Renji and his friends were no exception.

High heels started to echo in the dark corridors of that "military like school" called orphanage, a scent of cheap perfume mixed with tobacco was spreading as a red haired woman walked to the director's office. When she opened the door the director was sit in his secretary chair and in front of him an eleven year boy with his head bowed down, his red tresses were hiding his already red and swollen eyes from crying.

- The kid is ready to go?

- Yes, the papers are already prepared you just have to sign here and...here, then you two are free to go.

The woman finished signing the papers and was already starting to go when the director suddenly pulled her arm.

- I hope you don't forget about our arrangement..

- Don't worry I already saved two hours on thursday...you know where to find me!

- Why the urgency to want the kid now?

- I heard that single mothers have some privileges - the woman grinned

- The social workers will be on top of you..

- That is not a problem darling...I have my connections - the woman smiled widely and grabbed Renji's arm, opened the door and they both left the orphanage behind.

Rukia, Kira and Hisagi only got on time to see his friend passing the gates and entering the taxi, to where, they didn't know... Their separation wouldn't last long, after only six months Renji started to come to the orphanage every weekends and sometimes during the week to play with his friends, they were so happy to be able to be with him but he was always bringing new bruises, some in the face, some in the arms, some in the legs, and there was a time he had one in his neck, it looked like stripes, the three of them talked about it and decided that Renji had to stop his fights in the other school so they were going to have a chat with him the next time he came to the orphanage.

They didn't have to wait much, it was thursday and at 15:00pm there was Renji in the other side of the fence, the principal didn't mind him coming here, as far as the boys knew he was a friend of Renji's mother. The four friends were already sat in some mount of grass, at the same time that Rukia and Kira were doing their homework Hisagi and Renji were fighting next to them, when by accident Hisagi touched Renji's back he felt his friend stiffen in pain - "Oh did I hurt you Renji? "- asked Hisagi with a worried look in his eyes -"naah...you may be older but I am the strongest"- said Renji making a face and putting his tongue out of his mouth.

-Ok...I am going to pick something for us to eat...Renji come with me..

- Do I really have to go Shuuhei?...I want to make fun of Rukia's drawings...

- My drawings are pretty...you understand nothing, you want me to hit you?! - said Rukia making a face.

With this Hisagi and Renji left the others and started walking to the canteen at the orphanage.

- Renji?

- Hmm...

- Does your mom beat you?

- What? no...no..its just that... there are some spoiled brats in the other school and we get into fights everytime!

He looked carefully to his friend and notice that his eyes were like ones of an injured animal, they were lost...despite of having only thirteen years old Hisagi always had shown a maturity above his age...he witnessed a lot as a child..he watched his mother being beaten every day by his father, who arrived home drunk...he was there too when his mother wanted freedom and shot his father six times in the chest an then she shot herself in the head looking at him, mumbling some words he couldn't remember from the shock and all of this only with the age of seven...the only thing that he didn't understand was why his friend wasn't asking for help after all they were like brothers:

- Take off your shirt! let me see your back..

- Whaaa...?

- Renji...I know...it's ok..let me see..

Renji took off his shirt, the sight was even worse than what had anticipated Hisagi, his front was covered with dark bruises and when passed beside his friend and saw the back...he could see them..burns..small irregular circles...more than twenty...

- H-How...

- It's my fault!

- Ha? - Shuuhei frowned in confusion.

- I broke a plate when doing the dishes and she was mad...and then once I entered the livingroom and she was talking to a sir and the she got mad...IT's ALL MY FAULT. BECAUSE I AM LIKE THAT!

- I-I have to tell...

- NO! - shouted Renji - Don't tell anybody and please don't tell this to Kira and Rukia...I don't want them to know..they must not know..

By the time Hisagi noticed, Renji was with his hands shut, nails digging in his flesh and a drop of blood was already in the floor.

- SShhh it's ok Renji...I'm here for you..always remember that - with this said Hisagi dressed his friend and pulled him to a hug - One day...we have to tell someone...you know that..

After this conversation Renji's secret wouldn't last much, the abuse was getting more frequent and there were times that he would even go to the hospital, none of his friends understood why no one was doing nothing for their friend, there must be someone ..it was frequent for them to see children arriving at the orphanage by the hands of social workers because they were being victims too..so why didn't their friend had support?..

One day Hisagi was walking through the cold corridors and heard some voices, he heard a conversation between Renji's mother and Director Smith in his office. Soon it would be one and a half-year after that woman came to pick his friend. Apparently, that woman, Tiffany was her name, had a lot of connections inside the Social Security and when she started to have intercourse with Smith everything was clear to him now...why didn't nobody had come and rescued his friend, the type of connects that woman had and obviously what was the trade coin.

**- 1 year and a half later -**

Abarai Renji already had fourteen years old and he was walking the street to the orphanage, he was going to meet his friends as usual, when he stopped near the front gates he noticed three black Rolls-Royce, maybe someone to adopt a kid he thought, this wasn't so unusual, after all good people still existed in this rotten world, he was happy for whoever that kid was, finaly someone who had been alone was going to get a nice future. As he was passing the entrance he saw six well builted man in black suits walking to the exit, all of them doing a circle around a man, a tall, thin, with beautiful features, dressed in a grey suit, he was no more than six years older than him, Renji thought.

As they were getting closer to him he saw a familiar figure walking slowly behind that ghostly man:

- Rukia? Oh my god... I was just thinking who the lucky bastard was...I'm really hap...- Renji felt an arm in his waist, he was walking close to her as he spoke but was interrupted by a black suit man – What the hell is wrong with you? just leave me...! Rukia, what's this?RUKIA? - as he rose his voice the man pushed the youngster to the ground blocking his members.

The boy was struggling to get out of that strong hold but without luck, the man was incredibly strong.

- What do we do to the boy, sir?- asked the man

- Leave him be... - answered the man.

Renji was still in the floor thinking who that voice was,the man didn't talk loud, it was only a breath, but that assertive and cold sound could freeze the leaves in that Summer afternoon...When he started to get up his friends were already there to help him.

Still in silence, the red-haired boy looked with confused eyes to his partners.

- We just knew this today too...- said sadly Hisagi

- It seems that the family that is adopting Rukia is really important, they own some of the most important hospitals in this zone..I saw his picture in the newspaper, he is like a prodigy, he excels in school, arts and sports, they say he will be the next head of that important family, the Kuchiki clan.

Hisagi frowned at Kira:

- Hmm, okay. But what did an important family like that saw in Rukia? - asked Hisagi confused.

- That guy had a lover back in highschool, they were terribly in love but unfortunately she died too soon due to some fatal disease, the rumour says that she had a younger sister, they were separated after the other was born and her last wishes was for him to find her.

The dark-haired boy was even more confused.

- How do you.?

- Newspapers – the blond sighed.

Renji kept silent and still all the time. He was really trying to be happy for Rukia but something was making him feel unsure. He turned around and started to walk.

- Where are you going? - Hisagi called to him.

- We talk later ...I am going to have a walk. – and with this he left his friends. He would come tomorrow again, they knew that.

The boys were staring front, the black coloured cars disappearing on their right, a mass of red hair disappearing on their left, they stay there for some seconds with their heads low until Kira make some noise.

- What did you said? - Shuhei frowned

- Why?...Why does everybody leave me? - his eyes were shut, a tear running down his face.

- Hey...hey – the dark-haired boy hugged his friend – What are you saying?..I am here for you, always, okay? - a slight smile, trying to reassure his friend.

- No. - the blond shook his head inside his friend embrace – You are going to leave me too, everybody does, even mom and dad did – another tear ran down his face.

- I won't, I promise. - Shuuhei placed his hands on Kira cheeks and lifted a bit his head, he narrowed his eyes and looked deep inside blue pearls, shinning from the tears, - No one is going to leave you, Renji will be here tomorrow, Rukia will come visit too and I...I will never leave your side. - he kissed his friend's forehead and hugged him again, letting him go all out crying inside his embrace as he looked up at the sky thinking that they deserved more than this and that one day everything will be alright with no more tears, they will be together forever and above all happy. Watching his friends, his only family right now suffering was getting too painful to bear.

- One day...- he whispered to the sky.

**- Current time - **

Kira was preparing the living room for dinner when he heard knocking on the door, he peeped through the little hole in the door to see who it was...on the other side was his best friend waving with one hand and showing a pack of beers with the other one. Smiling Kira opened the door:

- Hey Ren! - he smiled widely.

- Hey Kira...the pizzas are ready? - Renji was already going through the hall.

- Yes, we just have to wait for Shuu – he shut the door - he just went to the 24/7 to bring more beer...and seriously...the first thing you ask when you visit a friend is...food? You never change – he was shaking lightly his head with a loving smile

- Nor do you, a dream-catcher suspended in the back of the door?

- Well..you'll never know... - they both chuckled.

Hisagi arrived about ten minutes after Renji...it was a nice dinner, it was good to be again with his friends with no pressures, no fears, no worries...just normal chat accompanied by a nice cold beer.

It was almost midnight and Renji decided it was a good time to go to his own place, after this long day he needed to get some rest.

- Well I am going – he stood up – thanks guys for this wonderful time but I need to rest and tomorrow we all have to work and I still have to go to the clinic to settle some things before.

- You sure you don't want another beer? - asked Hisagi.

- Nah..thanks – the redhead shook his head.

- Oh, by the way, with all this talk I didn't ask you, what's the clinic your mother is? - Kira asked.

Renji sighed.

- The Kuchiki clinic.

Both his friends looked at each other and then at Renji a bit confused. His friend smiled sadly.

- The world sure is small, huh? - Renji was walking to the door – They sure have some nice conditions and above all it is not expensive, they do the price according to the client payment check and what people can pay. It sure is surprising.- he shrugged – Well I really need to go, it's getting late.

- Yeah... we see you on Saturday, have a safe trip home – Kira still blinking in surprise watched as Renji walked out of the apartment.

- Well that sure is...some coincidence? The world sure is small as he said. – Hisagi turned the head to look at Kira – We also need to get some sleep! – He reached his lover hand and kissed it.

Kira smiled gently - Yes, let's go have some rest – he followed his lover to their room.

Thoughts of how the world sometimes works and how fate is a sarcastic bastard and mostly...why did Renji was helping this woman that had made him suffered so much. As he was getting in bed with his lover he decided to leave this thoughts for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Byakuya/Renji in this chapter, sort of, and ShuuKira will appear again in the future.

**Rated: **M

**Notes**: So this is the second chapter of _Blood Means Nothing_, I know that my english is still not good, it needs more practice and that the characters may be OOC, not feeling really confident about this, anyway I hope you have a good time reading it.

**II**

_ Everything was dark, the air was moist and it was suffocating. Renji was sleeping, but somehow he could feel a presence beside him, his breath started to get heavy and he could feel the panic building inside his guts, cold chills running up and down his body. As if it were mechanic or expecting something his arm moved alone and his hand grabbed strongly something in the air that was moving fast, it felt like a wrist! Amber eyes were open in a fraction of a second and Renji could see a metallic object shinning in the dark, a sharp kitchen knife, close to his chest by only an inch on the side of his heart ready to pierce it, he started to feel nauseous and dared to look to the side, slowly, afraid of what he could see! His arm was grabbing a thin wrist, it seemed he stopped it at the right time, looking a bit more to the side he saw the face of the attacker through the darkness. Dark red hair, messed falling tresses on the face, a mad face, a hideous grin, almost reminding the Cheshire Cat, amber eyes wide open, madness...everything screamed madness on that expression and then Renji realized it...it was his own mother, next to him, trying to kill him during his sleep, having a psychotic breakdown. His heart strate to pump in an erratic way almost exploding inside his chest._

Renji open his eyes and sit quickly on his bed, he placed his hand above his chest to try calming down. Sweat was covering his forehead and his breathing was heavy and fast, almost as if something was squeezing his lungs, inside his throat a knot, he couldn't even gulp. He stayed there, alone, he was having an anxiety attack resulting from his nightmare...if he lose control it would evolve to a panic one and things could get more complicated. Fortunately or unfortunately Renji was used to nightmares and this one had been a constant this last weeks, since he put his mother on the clinic so he breathed deep, lifting a bit his knees, his head on the middle and controlled his breathes for some minutes. He left a long sigh come out when he felt his heartbeat returning to normal and got up and turned the TV on, he needed noise. He walked to the window and opened it, having a peek to the streets, everything was normal, everything was cool, he sighed again. He closed the window and got back to his bed grabbing the cellphone on the way. As he laid down he dared to look at the hours, three in the morning, there was no way he would go back to sleep this night. He just stayed there, watching some stupid and irritating show waiting for the first rays in the morning to fill his room.

The office was cold, plain and grey, in some way it suited the man that was sit on the top of the dark marble reunion table waiting for another meeting with his associates. With only twenty-seven years old he was already the man in front of the Kuchiki's chain of clinics for almost two years. When his grandfather passed away he was the only legitimate heir, even this way many were against and most of them belonged to the Kuchiki family, such a young person owning the title of the head of the family and the business within but Byakuya had since the begin held his position with an iron fist, cold eyes and an absolute confidence, no one dared to go against him in a front to front debate, he would freeze the other in two seconds, his speech, manipulative skills and his unbelievable knowledge would rip to shreds anyone's will. Nonetheless he was actually fair, he would listen to other's opinions, but it had to be this way, he knew that most of the associates wanted his position, his power and his fortune, they would do anything to bring him down, they were like vultures..waiting for his fallen time to feast upon his mortal carcase.

Byakuya stood up from his chair and got close to the window, the sky was blue, people were running around on their frenetic routine, the traffic was absolutely insane but in the middle of all that, the man could see from the fifth floor a teenage couple below, smiling, holding hands...suddenly the girl said something, whispering on his partner ear, receiving a kiss after, probably words of eternal love, how naive, Byakuya thought, there was no such thing as that, love doesn't last forever, people don't last forever, everything is mortal even such a great feeling. He could feel a light pain stinging on his heart, he didn't forgot and he will never...the pale face, dark blue eyes, hair dark as night and the kindest of smiles...his first and only love.

Hisana and he were sweethearts when they were in their teens, they met on a kendo demonstration that Byakuya was participating, love at first sight...she thought he was beautiful and gracious, he could see her cheering for him from the distance, they got close and they promised eternal love but their happiness wouldn't go far, Hisana had a weak heart, her disease took her away from him too soon without mercy. He could still feel he hand turning cold on his, her last breath..he was there and saw with those grey eyes her soul leaving her mortal body and he felt powerless, he felt rage and he felt an excruciating pain impossible to describe by words, his whole world had turned dark, lifeless, emotionless. He continued to go front, there was something he had to do, Hisana's last wish to find her little sister dropped in an ophernage and give her a good life. He did go front but his soul was left behind in a cold hospital room.

A knock on the door pulled Byakuya from his thoughts.

"Sir Kuchiki? All of the associates had arrived and are waiting for your others to begin the meeting." a dark haired woman said behind the door.

" Very well Nanao, they may come in."

" Yes Sir."

She opened the door entering inside the office and holding it for the others to come in, Byakuya was already sit on the top of the table, wearing a cold and indifferent face. They would try to sqweeze him dead, he knew it and he wouldn't let them.

The meeting was over in four hours almost at lunch time, it was rather boring, Byakuya actually thought that, all the complains, all the manipulation, all the hatred some had for him because of pure envy was quite transparent...as if that would bring him down. One, a distant cousin, did go to the point of calling him an 'arrogant bastard'..and in fact he was, he didn't care, why should he give importance to someone who doesn't want to follow rules, only wants power and to create disorder for others to follow him and create disagreement inside the association. He won't let them destroy an empire that his family fought so much to maintain, his grand father had entrusted this to him and he wouldn't let him down.

Walking through the white corridors of the clinic close to the patients rooms in his way fo lunch, Byakuya heard a terrified scream, a woman's voice. He could never get used to that, in fact, Psychiatric disorders almost frightened him. Not in a fear kind of way, but it definitely confused him. How people ended up like this, when was the trigger for such behaviours, humans weren't born that way, where, how, when and the most terrifying, most had no cure..if it isn't for pills, and the ones that can overcome such diseases then end up with something missing, something inside their souls change. Another scream, this time he could hear a name..Renji. It wasn't a common name but he already had heard so many times from Rukia, his sister-in-law adopted into the family as his, it was her best friend's name, someone Byakuya only had seen once, some years ago but couldn't remember how the other was.

He decided to go and see with his own eyes what was going on, he couldn't let some patient going wild because it could trigger others to do the same and the last thing he wanted today, after his meeting, was disorder in the clinic.

The room was just a bit further, Byakuya stopped a few meters to study the scene, his face as usual, emotionless.

There were already two nurses holding the patient, each one grabbing one arm. The woman had his air down, totally messed up..it was a dark red, she kept her head low, looking at the floor, he supposed. She was just with a white overall, was barefoot and it was when Byakuya noticed she was twisting his feet, moving her body very slowly.

Right in front of her, leaned against the wall o the other side of the corridor was a tall, bronzed red haired man, staring at her, his eyes were full with sadness and rage mixed with a bit of guilt. Byakuya may seem cold hearted but he could see easily others emotions. So that was Renji, he deduced, it fit his sister's description. He looked again at the woman when she screamed again. A hideous terrifying noise came from her mouth, her eyes were wide open with dark circles below, her lips were trembling, her body writhing, she seemed like she was possessed.

" Get away from here... you shit" she screamed again at Renji, " You gave me more than ten years of hell...I gave you everything and then you put me here...locked, abandoned, alone..you are the cause of everything." the other listened in silence, only his eyes were showing how much it hurted. " You worth nothing..I was such a good mother to you and then you left me...How could you?...I'LL KILL YOU!" she tried to get away from the nurses's hold not having much success, ending on her knees, head lift up..tears starting to run down her face.

A quiet 'I'm sorry' escaped from Renji's mouth, the women changed drastically her approach, started to bounce lightly her head up and down.."I't's okay, it's okay, it's okay...okay..okay..okay", it seemed like a prayer from hell, " I am the mad here, the crazy one, the worthless one..I am nothing right?...is that what you think of your own mother?..isn't it?"

" I'm sorry...I just want for you to be good and get treatment.." Renji said with a broken but firm tone.

Byakuya heard the sound of flip-flops on the floor and a blond doctor stopped beside him, undone beard and an overall open, his pants were small for his legs.

" He is feeding the monster..how scary!".

"Urahara." Byakuya greeted in a monotone.

"Her favorite treat is his guilt, she will feed on it until she can, she is miserable so she wants for him to be even more than her, it's toxic".

" She is suffering from a psychotic breakdown." said Byakuya plainly.

"She is.." answered Urahara, the head of the psychiatric team of doctors, "..that doesn't mean she's dumb..on the contrary actually" he looked to Byakuya by the corner of his eyes receiving not a single response from the other man.

In seconds the woman got free from the nurses hold and she was already with her hands on Renji's neck, the redhead was still..."I'll see you in hell." she sang devilishly, " My lovely son.". The nurses got her and imobilized her on the floor as she was laughing out loud, they used that chance to put a pill below her tongue, few seconds later she was sleeping. Urahara was helping the nurses putting the woman back at her room.

Byakuya watched Renji standing there, he didn't even noticed his presence, the redhead was still looking inside the room until Urahara ordered one nurse to get him out of there. Byakuya took the chance to pass through them on his way lunch not giving a second thought about what just happened.

As he passed he felt the eyes of the younger man on him but he moved on, this situation had affected him in some strange way, looking at this red hair man, tall, big, tattooed, handsome...that face should be smiling not getting through this but, who was he to think about smiling since he hasn't done that for years and life wasn't fair, he knew that very well.

Renji still dazed from the previous ruckus and emotions watched the smaller man walking, passing through the corridors, he was so familiar and then he remembered, it was Rukia's brother, the one that got her out from the orphanage, he never forgot that face.

The redhead felt dizzy but stood firm, he couldn't let this bring him down, what he could expect from this woman. She had treated him lowly, physically and mentally, he got several self-esteem and anxiety problems because of her and yet...he couldn't get away from his worry and his guilty feelings but inside all this darkness there was light, his bestfriends. Hisagi and Kira were definitely his saviours, who needs blood related family when so much love can be shared between friends, they took care of each other in good and in bad times.

When Renji woke up from his thoughts he was in front of the elevator door pushing the button, he didn't noticed that other person was by his side waiting for the elevator too. He felt a presence and looked to the side, it was him again, the prodigy that was the owner of the Kuchiki Clinics...Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji had to admit that this man was extremely beautiful, dark grey eyes, skin was pale ivory and long black hair the only problem was...it seemed he was made of rock and ice, no emotion was shown on his face and the rumors that Renji heard said exactly that. The redhead quickly looked to the elevator door again, he was staring for just too long not that the other noticed though.

The doors opened and both got inside, Renji clicked the on the button to the ground floor, Byakuya entered next and didn't make a move. They were going both to the same floor. The doors shut and the elevator started to descend. Renji was leaned on the wall in the back of the square ascensor, Byakuya was close to the doors with Renji behind him.

The redhead took another opportunity to look at the other behinds, the grey suit fit him perfectly, something was dragging him to look at the other, he couldn't figure what it was, this had never hapened before, well, he sure was not in the best of mental shape right now and he felt...alone right now but there was something.

Byakuya was feeling the other gaze on him, he didn't even moved an inch. He wasn't a man of this type of playing but he wasn't feeling that...unconfortable with it. It was actually quite entertaining, he didn't felt like this since years ago but wasn't he being too rash? The boy had just passed through a difficult part. The business man felt somewhat strange with himself, he couldn't quite understand.

Suddenly from the third to the second floor an abrupt stop made Renji and Byakuya jump from the floor, the lights gone off...they started to look to the side but they couldn't see, everything was dark, without realizing their shoulder met..a light touch. Renji's breath hitched but from the other wasn't heard a sound.

The emergency light suddenly turned on and they could see somewhat each other, their eyes were still getting used to the light, both instinctively looked to each other, words weren't needed, they were both stuck in a broken elevator. Renji pushed the alarm button.


End file.
